Change of Pace
by Fem-Karkat Vantas and Alois
Summary: its a SolKat Fanfic so yea... ENJOY! WARNING I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK HUSSIE DOES Please favorite and follow and dont forget to write a review! THX c:B [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1: The Known

Your name is Sollux Captor and the shy, hyper. and... well, weird guy over there is your older brother, Mituna Captor. you were suppose to invite your best friend Karkat 'Fucking' Vantas over to play video games but you know you and karkat were going to end up arguing with each other. Instead your older brother's girlfriend, Latula, was coming over. so, you decided to go to KK's house and maybe stay the night if his dad isn't home.  
~LATER THAT DAY~ you are at home playing video games when you hear a knock on the door and your brother yelling " I got it thollux!"  
you just roll your eyes. "ok, well imma get ready to go to kk'th houthe" you get up going to your room to get ready to go to Karkat's place trying your best to avoid latula and your brother. you hear your brother and latula laughing before running out the house and slamming the door to go skate boarding till late. you grab your things going to KK's. you knockon the door.  
"KK open the door!" you hear a groan on the other side of the door. " Calm down four eyes" , you just roll your eyes at him as he opens the door. Karkat glares at you before smiling at you letting you in but you couldn't help but smile back. You couldn't explain it but u liked seeing his smile.


	2. Chapter2: The unknown

You go into the house which was neat as ever.

"KK, I knew you were neat... But not thith neat, jutht...wow"

"Oh quiet you grub sucker, I can be a neat freak when ever I want!"

You smile chuckling a little but you start smiling when you see karkat blushing from embarrassment.

"You ok KK?" You ask knowing the answer.

"Ya." Karkat nods unable to blush now. After awhile of talking you both sit down to play a new video game you just got. Of course you only got it for KK cause it was a game based off his favorite romcom. You hand him the game and he flips shit. You on the other hand get up to get some food. You walk to the kitchen to make yourself a sandwich but you also make KK one for good measure.

You bring both sandwiches to the living room and sit next to him handing him one of the plates. "Thanks" KK smiles going back to the game.

"No problem KK." You smile eating your sandwich watching him play before getting up and sitting on the couch. Karkat looked really REALLY happy and you couldn't help but smile.

-time skip-

You wake up on the couch not knowing you had passed out there. You go to stretch but you can't. You feel something warm and heavy on your right side...

**OH cliffhanger**

**Hope you liked please review **


	3. Chapter 3: the shock

**Warning:grammar**

... It was Karkat.

You blush,ms hocked but you stop and smile before falling back to sleep till he woke up.

~few moments later~

You wake up and Karkat was just starting to wake. You wait for him to wake up all the way before talking to him.

"Uh KK why are you th'leeping bethide me?" Karkat pauses for a moment to think before bphe starts blushing. You smile at his blush. Karkat gets up going to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. On the other hand you had to leave before his dad got home. So, you grabbed your things and said bye to KK before leaving to head home.

You walk slowly to your house since it's only a block from Karkat's place. When you finally get home you open the door, you see your dad and Mituna having a racing contest on a game in the living room.

So, you just go upstairs to your room to play your own games that you have played thousands of times. Even if you could play them your so distracted, about what happened this morning.

You were so shocked that, that happened and Karkat looked so cute...WAIT WTF AM I THINKING I CANT SAY THAT HE's my best friend and only that!

You rub your head taking your glasses off. You get up putting your glasses on your dresser before laying down on your bed and looking at the ceiling. You can hear Mituna yelling at your dad.

"No fair, you tricked me" you roll your eyes hearing Mituna saying that.

"All'th fair it love and war!" Your dad retorts back.

You finally get up and put your glasses back on before heading downstairs. "Will you grub Fuck'th th'hut up!" They both look at you and say "th'orry th'ollux." You just sigh before going upstairs. You go into your room and Kay down once more. This time you fall asleep.

**Hope u liked would like any advise you could give**


	4. Chapter 4: Karkat's pov

You are now Karkat 'fucking Vantas. Your best friend was over but e has already left just as your dad texted you saying he was on his way home.

You make yourself a bowl of cereal just as your brother, Kankri, was going down the stairs. You finish eating and put your bowl in the sink before going upstairs.

You go to your room trying to avoid both your dad and your brother. You didn't want to deal with their bs and didn't want to hear then go on and on about kankri's grades in school.

It's not that you are jealous it's just you have bad grades in school and oh shush you know it's all your fault you have bad grades. You never turn your homework or your work in cause you never pay any attention in class.

On the other hand your best friend, Sollux, has good looks and smarts. W-w-wait... W-w-why are you saying this... Your not g-go-gay and he's just a ..._friend_...

You sit in your bed thinking. You hear your dad open the door. Kankri and your dad start talking up a storm.

You go down stairs but your father stops you. "Karkat my son, how are you? BTW I got a phone call from your teacher, saying you skipped class again! What is up with that? Why can't you be more like your brother kan-"

You stop him "WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO BE LIKE HIM? HES NOT THAT SPECIAL!" Kankri runs upstairs and you look at your dad who is obviously pissed at you.

"Your grounded mister!" You just roll your eyes going up to your room. You slam your door pissed at yourself for saying that. Yea Kankri might be annoying but he's still your older brother and you still love him like one.

You go to get up but you see a text from Sollux. You put your four digit code In and you look at the text. "Hey KK... I2 it cool if AA hang2 with U2 tomorrow?"

You sigh cause you wanted to just hang out with Sollux tomorrow. You text back being nice enough to let Araida come over. "FINE SURE ITS FINE WITH ME AAE" Sollux Immediately text back.

"Thank2 KK your the be2t! BTW we're going to the park if that2 ok?" "YA ITS COOL" you were upset a little since you just wanted to stay home and talk to Sollux but noo he has to invite his girlfriend... You hated that... But tomorrow you had school and you are so excited that you couldn't wait to finally meet Dave.

John and Dave been friends since pre-K. John said tomorrow was Dave's first day at their school and over the years you and John became great friends. You hardly get to hang out with selects alone anymore ever since IA and him started dating. You turn your phone off and go to bed see you can get up early tomorrow to meet up with John to catch a ride to school.

**Long chapter hope you liked please review**


End file.
